The Perspective of the Players
The Perspective Of The Players: March Of War So it is obvious that not every player will respond in a normal manner to March of War. Some find the game interesting & follow orders from the higher ups in the faction that are presented to them. I have seen many different reactions from players in March of War, for example I have seen a new player playing March of War for less than 6 hours & completely disobey High Command orders. Of course players like that could be alternate players shifting the faction towards the benefit of the faction they originally came from, but that is not the case in all of this rouge attacks. Of course all reactions to March of War are different, in some cases people dedicate most of the time they contain playing the game while others instantly go back to the overlay & uninstall the game. For the Players that contain Respect for the Game Many players respect the game, rather they love the amount of work put into it or the political feel that is implemented in the factions or simply love the tactics inserted into the actual battles. Some players enjoy the game for multiple, different reasons, but even so some completely forget the focus of the game, and that is not a bad thing. The game gives off a political, focused, Massive Multiplayer Cooperative typed game. Of course people do not have to play it that way, but it ruins the correctly focused people's playing experience when someone defies what all the other players are working hard to achieve. Of course sometimes this can lead to diplomatic penalties with other factions, which is hard to fix during a fair amount of the time you are elected in a faction. Rouges are indeed allowed in the game, but not generally respected by most of the players. For the Players that contain Hate or Dislike for the Game I truly find the game interesting, in many manners, but some people find the game a bit slow or pointless. Many people have their own personal reasons for playing the game, rather it is fame, or just exploiting the skill sets they contain, or perhaps even an actual goal set. Players who generally become more into the game slowly forget that new players do not have the same perspective as the Higher ups that consist of the High Command or Faction Leader, because even if you feel that you have authority, not all players feel you have authority over them. The Conclusion The best way to play March of War is to try and get along with the players that do not get along with common perspectives. Surely rouges will always be in your faction rather welcomed in open arms or greeted with disgusted faces, but it is up to you rather you can continue with your fun times leading your oh so bold faction, or if you just cannot take the players that cannot take you. It is for you to decide rather you should abandon this game because of its players or continue playing, because of its players. Will you triumph when your faction needs you? Or perhaps you will show everyone the true genius that you behold? Guess you will have to continue playing to find out. Long live the Warlords!~